


the death of a bachelor

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, They dance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: A lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor.(Down to the smallest details, it was all perfectly set in motion.)





	the death of a bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> i WANTED to use honeybee by steam powered giraffe but,,,, my love for p!atd..........

The wedding went just as planned, thankfully. 

Down to the smallest details, it was all perfectly set in motion, to Strife giving away his brother when Xephos walked down the aisle, and Honeydew making up his version of what he thought a pastor said at a wedding. No stray, wild animals came out to interrupt the event, which thank  _ God _ , because the last thing they needed, with this wedding being set in a forest at twilight, was any sort of feral intruder.

The only thing Lalna regrets is fucking up the vows he had memorized, because he was crying too much to even think of the proper words other than “I love you”. He doesn’t feel half as bad, though; Xephos did the same thing. The rings slipped on each other’s fingers perfectly, which Lalna was relieved over, because they made them together and they had no time to try them on. They were both silver bands, but Xephos’ had stars engraved all around while Lalna’s had a single beaker. 

Overall, everything went smoothly. The only thing Lalna wasn’t expecting tonight, was when Xephos dragged him away from everything to a small riverbank not that far away, but just far enough that they had some privacy.

The fireflies were beautiful out here, Lalna noted. Their neon yellow blinking light went almost perfectly with his now-husband’s bright blue luminescent freckles. He wished he could stare at this scene forever, this perfect picture of Xephos smiling back at him while everything was glowing around them. 

It felt like heaven. 

Lalna’s own, personal heaven. 

Before he could ask why he was brought out here, Xephos answers his question as soon as he thinks it, raising his arm and twirling him around, dipping him. “Oh my god,” Lalna breathes through a few giggles, “If you wanted to dance, we could’ve just done it over there?” He regains his footing, resting his hand on Xeph’s shoulder. “Why all the way out here?” 

Xeph grins, flushing blue as he rests his hand on Lalna’s waist, “Well, I wanted some time of yours to myself, my love.” Lalna hears the soft music start from a ways away, and Xephos softens, “Plus, I would’ve embarrassed myself dancing in front of all of them. I’m too busy marvelling in how we’re..” He chuckles, sheepishly looking at the surrounding fireflies, “We’re actually  _ married _ now, Lal.” The enamored tone in his voice only heightens, “God, can you  _ believe _ ? That  _ I’m  _ the one lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with you? It feels like a dream..” 

Lalna blushes, his smile sporting the waterworks threatening to spill from his eyes, “I know, Xeph.” He chuckles, using his spare hand to wipe his tears on his sleeve, “I still can't wrap my head around it.” He can feel Xeph gently start to sway them to the music, and Lalna can’t feel any more enamoured with this man than he is right now. He’s so  _ lost _ in this feeling of love, and he’s never felt anything like it. 

He wants to keep feeling like this. 

Love is addicting, as it turns out. 

The wedding went just as planned. They were wed as husbands, and that’s all that he cared about. Lalna could spend the rest of his life with this angel that fell (crashed,) from the sky. And with the gentle breeze that came his way as the sun set and the moon rose, Lalna realized he would never have it any other way. 

The future was now set in motion. 


End file.
